Night time advice
by Lovestra
Summary: Taichi calls Yamato for advice for his little love problem . T just in case.


**Hey guys!**

**This actually my first Digimon fanfiction **_**ever**_** and pretty nervous about how it turned out. I´m a very very big fan of HaichixMimi and although i´m nervous i´m very happy that I finally wrote a fanfiction about one of my favourite ships. My native language IS NOT English, so please be kind to me and ignore the gramatic mistakes I made (I bet you could count hundreds of them).**

**As for this story, I´m thinking about writing a sequel, although i´m not sure if posting it in this story or create a new one which will be a longer story. But i´m definitely thinking about writing a sequel. Maybe you´ll find this fanfiction a little bit…I don´t know…silly, cheesy? Believe me when I say i´m trying to get better, but the fact my native language is not English is blocking my fantasy a little bit. Or maybe I suck at writing fanfictions. **

**I was listening to RUBY by Foster the People so if you want some atmosphere try listen to it too.**

**Enjoy! **

**-I do not own Digimon **

Yamato was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about the most precious and beautiful person he ever had in his life: Sora. She was the reason to get up from the bed when there were no reasons, she made the dark clouds get away when his day was miserable, she was the hand that stopped him from falling to the ground when he felt like he lost the balance. She was his reason, light and _everything. _They were together for a month now and he always felt so alive when he was with her, and even when he only thought about her which was like _all the time. _He was the happiest person in the world.

Suddenly his phone started ringing in _middle of the night. _His eyes were slowly opening and the sound of his phone was at that moment the worst sound on the world. Still half asleep, his hand wandered to his nightstand, tapping some objects until he found the right one. He looked at the screen, which blinded him for a few seconds, and with a lot effort read the caller´s ID: _**Taichi.**_

Yamato grumbled in annoyance but picked the phone anyway.

"What the hell you want in middle of the fucking night?!" the words were coming out his mouth like daggers. He waited for Tai´s respond but there was silence on the other side of the line. Yamato looked at the screen in confusion, making sure it was really Taichi. _It was him._

Suddenly, he heard a faint "Yamato?" from the other side and placed his phone to his ear again.

"No, your mother! course it´s me!" he groaned in annoyance, ready to hang up the phone if the late night conversation with his best friend would continue like this.

"I need your help, man" said Taichi, his voice sounding…_dejected? _Yamato couldn´t figure out what was the emotion hiding behind Taichi´s voice. His temper decreased by the sudden concern for his best friend.

"What´s going on Taichi? Can´t you wait with that ´till the morning?" he asked him, still feeling a little bit annoyed by the fact that Taichi waked him up. Sleeping was Matt´s another best friend and the whole group of digi-destinied are going dancing tomorrow, well today, which meant he won´t get any sleep that day too. But his concern for Taichi blew all the annoyance away and Yamato patiently waited for Taichi´s response.

"I…I think i´m in love" Taichi muttered and Yamoto imagined his best friend burrowing his face in the pillow. Yamato narrowed his eyes, the feelings inside creating a weird mxture. "Wow, Taichi that´s…great I suppose? I just don´t understand why you sound so dejected"

Taichi sighed, muttering something under his breath. "Wait, who´s the lucky girl anyways? Yamato asked and, again, heard nothing but silence. _´He´s certainly feeling wretched´. _Silence continued, when Taichi finally broke the silence.

"Mimi" he said, almost whispered. Yamatos eyed gained the size of ping-pong balls and immediately sat on his bed. "WHAT?!" he almost yelled but covered his mouth by his free hand. "Say that again!" he demanded and he heard Taichi sighed.

"I´m in love with Mimi!" Taichi said, his voice gathering some strength.

"How?" Yamato blurted out before he was able to think about the right response.

"…how?"

"How!"

"What how ?!"

"How it happened you idiot!" Yamato hissed in the phone leaning against the wall.

"It just happened! Love happens, you don´t expect it! Were you planning to fall in love in Sora?!"

"´Course not" Yamato muttered, thinking about how he found out he loved Sora. He didn´t know, which bothered every part of him. He remembered looking at Sora when she and Mimi were sitting at a table in school cafeteria. Yamato was making his way to their table when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Sora and Mimi were laughing at something at he saw Sora in a new, different hair. Did her eyes always had that spark in them when she was happy? Did her lips always been so beautiful? He suddenly felt the urge to gather her in his embrace.

_He was staring at the two girls- mostly on Sora- when the eyes of that certain girl landed on him. She was laughing, but the laugh transformed into the most beautiful smile the moment she saw him. He returned her smile sheepishly, standing there for a few seconds before coming to them._

"_Hey" he greeted the girls, sitting on chair on the opposite side of table, facing Sora. Mimi greeted him with a smile and continued talking about…something. Sora was listening to her, glancing at blonde boy from time to time, while his complete attention was at Sora. He was studying her face, the way her words came out of her mouth, her voice being the most beautiful melody in the world. He always felt something different for Sora, something he couldn´t define. It wasn´t the same feeling he had towards his other best friend, Mimi, or the other girls around. He was looking at her and the feeling inside of him, which he labeled "undefined", now held the word that was starting with the letter ´L´._

_He was in love with Sora Takenouchi._

Yamato´s mind drifted back into reality when he heard Taichi´s serious voice in the phone. "You didn´t notice anything suspicious about my behavior? I think I was staring at her a lot"

"I noticed you staring at her but I didn´t pay extra attention, a lot of guys are staring at her-"

"WHAT?! WHO?!" Taichi yelled and Yamato had to move the phone away from his hear. Yamato thought about the moment he saw Taichi looking _more than normal_ at Mimi. It was at a school dance few months ago, and Mimi was dancing with Sora, Hikari and Miyako. The girls looked beautiful and he thought that Taichi was looking at them just to make sure no one approached his little sister, considering to the fact that Taichi nearly set Takeru on fire with his eyes when the blonde boy said Hikari looked pretty.

"Calm down you protective maniac" Yamato said to him and lain on his bed. "Just tell me when you figured out you fell for Mimi".

"I guess when you spent a lot more time than usual with someone, you start to see things that haven´t been there before, and suddenly you want to never let her go"

"Yeah" Yamato nodded although Taichi couldn´t see him. He understood his words more than anyone could imagine, it was like Taichi was talking about him.

"And I can´t sleep," Taichi continued "because I imagine how things would be if we were together. The way she smiles makes all the problems go away, and especially when i´m the one that makes her smile. And she´s here when i´m upset, she cares"

"She always did, Taichi. You just didn´t see that because of all the stupid girls you used hang out with" Yamato said and felt sorry for what he said, but it was true. Tai was around those girls that wanted him because they thought dating a soccer star would be cool. He was actually too much around him that he stopped seeing what real _care _means.

"I guess you´re right" Taichi sighed "But what i´m going to do? She´ll reject me if I say a word"

"What makes you think that, dude?" Yamato asked sitting on the bed once again.

"I don´t know, I just she will, she doesn´t care"

"If she didn´t she wouldn´t spent so much time with you. I heard you saying last week she comes to your football trainings, right? And what if she thinks you don´t care about her? You have to tell her the truth unless both of you will end up heartbroken" Yamato stated his eyes fixed on the window by his bed.

"But how the hell i´m going to tell her?"

"Tomorrow. We´re all going dancing right? You can tell her there unless you ruin your chances by watching over Hikari and glaring at Takeru the whole night" he rolled his eyes at Taichi´s ´normal´ behavior towards Hikari and Takeru. They seemed to grow pretty close lately and Taichi seemed to notice his sister smiles every time the younger blonde was around.

"Hikari is too young for dating" Taichi growled.

"She´s fifteen! And my brother is a good person, we had this discussion before. Focus"

"Okay! I try to tell Mimi tomorrow"

"You will, and by no time you´ll have what I have with Sora" Yamato encouraged him. He heard some noises from the room right nex to his, wondering if he woke up Takeru.

"I hope so" Taichi murmured. Yamato was sure he was thinking the opposite.

"Ok dude, get some sleep for the big night, you don´t want to faint in middle of your confession due to exhaustion" Yamato joked and heard a faint chuckle.

"I don´t think i´ll get much sleep. Thanks bro for hearing me out"

"Anytime, just try avoid night time. And Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Mimi´s going to be happy. I feel it"

"I hope so. This whole thing means to me more than anything. I´m serious"

"Of course. See you later Tai" Yamato said his goodbye and heard "see ya" from the other side before hanging up. He was surprised to see that he and Taichi were talking for over an hour. He placed his phone at the nightstand, giving last glance to the picture of him and Sora he kept on the nightstand before drifting to sleep, thinking about the ´big night´.

**So, did it sucked that much? I hope you found at least one positive thing in this story. I´ll work hard to express my sincere love to this amazing ships (HaichixMimi, YamatoxSora).**

**Please leave a review if you liked it.**

**Cheers! :)**


End file.
